


A place to come back to

by Vault_Emblem



Series: FE kink meme [2]
Category: Fire Emblem Echoes: Mou Hitori no Eiyuu Ou | Fire Emblem Echoes: Shadows of Valentia, Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem 外伝 | Fire Emblem Gaiden
Genre: Anal Sex, FE Kink Meme, Hand Jobs, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Porn with Feelings, Riding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-21
Updated: 2017-12-21
Packaged: 2019-02-18 02:01:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13090068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vault_Emblem/pseuds/Vault_Emblem
Summary: It's time for Kamui to leave the Mecenary Kingdom Jesse has created, but not before spending one last night with his lover.Is it gonna be really their last time together?(Written for the FE Kink Meme)





	A place to come back to

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I’ll just say it now so it doesn’t come up in the comments.  
> Yes, I use hyphens for dialogues and quotation marks for thoughts. Why? Because this is how we do in Italy, the country I’m from (actually there’s more freedom in Italy and more than one method to use this kind of punctuation but whatever).  
> This is the method I’ve learned and the one I’m used to, and I don’t think I’ll even change it.  
> Please, I beg you, stop pointing it out, it’s starting to get really annoying, especially when that’s the only thing people comment about.

Kamui has to admit it: Jesse’s kingdom is fun.

He also has to admit that when he first came to him to talk about this idea, he raised his eyebrow and told him to keep dreaming, to which Jesse smirked and got incredibly close to him and… well, there is no need to dwell in it any further.

 

He always sees a lot of familiar faces around, and work is always abundant, despite the fact that at least in theory peace has been restored. In the end mercenary work is always needed.

 

As much as he’s having fun… he knows he won’t be stay there much longer.

He’s already starting to feel constricted, like he can’t move anymore, and it’s funny since actually he has so much freedom there, but he wants more. He’s always wanted more.

He misses those long travels he’d have once with his father, setting camps along the road, chopping some firewood to start a fire. He’s probably the only one who doesn’t find all this tedious; sure, there are times when he wishes he doesn’t have to do it, but for the most part he loves it.

It gives him a sense of independence.

 

Usually he’d leave without a word to anyone, or he would say something to the people he’s closer to the same day he’d leave, but this time it’s a bit different.

By now he’d think that whatever he and Jesse had going on during the war would’ve ended, but they still see each other, still enjoy each other’s company and, well, they still kiss and touch each other like it was the first time they do it.

He’d feel bad if he doesn’t tell him anything.

 

He starts to introduce Jesse to the idea soon after.

At first Jesse thinks he’s just kidding, but Kamui’s serious.

He doesn’t mean it in a bad way: it’s not like he doesn’t feel comfortable there, and actually the place is great, but he needs some space, he needs to go.

                           

Jesse’s weirdly serious – and silent – then he turns to Kamui and asks him if he really means it.

As Kamui nods – carefully – he feels like he’s slapping him in the face.

Jesse seems disappointed, that’s for sure, but he doesn’t say anything against it. After all, he’s the one who’s always understood him and his need of freedom, one of the few who don’t think he’s weird or that mock him for it.

 

He doesn’t say anything but he stretches a hand towards Kamui – which he takes of course – and he leads him to join him on the bed.

As soon as Kamui has made himself comfortable, Jesse’s already kissing him. It’s just some sweet pecks on his lips, but it still makes Kamui smile and forget for a moment about the fact that soon he won’t be there anymore.

 

Kamui opens his eyes as he feels Jesse taking his hand and kissing its knuckles.

He can’t help but to blush a bit because of that gesture. As much as he likes to talk big, it’s pretty easy to get him flustered once you know him well enough.

They’re both naked and panting, but they’re feeling good, very good.

 

\- Will you be back? -, Jesse asks then, looking at Kamui though half-closed eyes.

Kamui loves that expression, and he smiles back.

\- I can always come to visit -, he says, and Jesse leans over him to kiss him again.

 

 

Eventually, the fateful day arrives.

It’s a normal day, nothing particular changes. The only different thing is that more than half of the mercenaries are spending the night at the tavern; it’s not only Kamui and Jesse, but also Saber as long as all the others who know him.

\- We’re gonna miss you here -, Saber says and he pats on Kamui shoulders, while all the others laugh.

It’s a pretty joyous atmosphere, and Kamui doesn’t mind it at all. That’s way better than gloomy faces and tearful words thrown his way.

\- I’ll miss you too, guys -, Kamui manages to mutter back, and they all raise their beer mugs, cheering for him.

 

Once their done, as Kamui hugs the last mercenary left – which is Saber of course – everyone finally scatters, going to different directions.

Kamui does the same. In his plans he’s supposed to gather all his stuff – which isn’t much so it won’t take too long to do it – and go immediately, but a hand slides against his, grabbing it, and Kamui isn’t surprised at all when he turns and he sees Jesse standing really close to him.

\- Where are you going, beautiful? -, he asks, and Kamui chuckles, looking down.

After all this time Jesse’s still a dumbass, but it’s not like he considers himself to be much better.

\- You know where I’m going -, he says then, not wanting to waste too much time.

 

He always hated goodbyes, so the faster he leaves, the better is for everyone.

 

Jesse’s expression saddens for a moment, then he gets back to be his noisy self.

\- Yeah, I know -, he says, and he drags Kamui exactly where he doesn’t want to go, which is his own quarters, the “king’s room”.

\- Jesse… -, Kamui calls him, in an attempt to make him stop.

 

They had already said their “special goodbyes” that morning, when nobody could disturb them, so what does he want to do now?

 

\- You are the only person I’ve ever met who’d rather leave when it’s dark rather than staying for another night -, Jesse says, then he turns to the other.

\- Wouldn’t be safer if you wait until dawn with me? -, he asks then, and Kamui finds his resolve completely shattered.

 

What can he do about it? There are only a few things he can’t resist, and with time Jesse has become one of them.

 

\- Just this night -, he says, then feeling cocky, he drags Jesse closer and he whispers to him, really really close, - But you’ll have to make it worth it -.

At first Jesse’s taken aback by that sudden change of behaviour, but of course he accepts that challenge and he smirks.

\- Y’know, I’ve never heard a complain -.

Kamui laughs.

Yeah, he can believe that.

 

 

They’re kissing already and they haven’t stepped yet inside the room, then Jesse reaches out behind him and he pulls the doorknob.

They almost fall but they manage to keep their balance while still kissing each other.

 

Jesse can’t hold a happy moan as Kamui parts his lips and he presses his tongue against him, and of course he welcomes him inside, letting him slide along his tongue.

He feels Kamui’s hands up his ass, and he tries to get as close as possible to get some more friction.

Kamui understands immediately what he wants to do, and he starts to grind his hips against him, making both of them moan.

 

As much as this is all great and all, maybe they should start moving forward.

 

Even though he doesn’t really want to, Jesse pulls away, and he feels really smug when he sees Kamui’s clear disappointment when he does that, and he goes to close the door.

He wouldn’t like to be heard by all the kingdom while they’re “having fun”.

He then turns to Kamui and he smirks; he walks up to him and he gently pushes him forward, until Kamui hits the edge of the bed with the back of his knees, but Jesse doesn’t stop and Kamui falls on it, without any kind of grace.

Jesse doesn’t stop there and soon he’s already all over the other, kissing him again.

 

He feels Kamui’s hands everywhere and he does his best to reciprocate, but he’s quite distracted by the horrible amount of clothes they’re both still wearing, so he decides to take on his own hands the task of making that many clothes less clothes.

With impatient movements, he starts to unbutton Kamui’s shirt, and as he does that he goes down on him, laying kisses on the skin he’s gradually revealing.

Kamui’s eyes are closed, his head laying on the mattress and his lips parted. Jesse can hear heavy pants coming from him, as well as small moans when he sucks on a particularly sensitive spot.

He’s really a sight to behold.

 

Once he’s done he lets the shirt fall from Kamui’s broad shoulders, then he takes it and throws it gently off the bed.

Nobody cares that these clothes are all getting on the floor.

 

Kamui raises himself on his elbows and he drags Jesse closer, pulling him by his shirt with one hand, and their lips meet again for what will not be the last time that night.

Jesse pushes him down and now he’s completely laying on the bed again, but he still has something to do: moving slowly, his hands start to travel under the other’s shirt, starting to caress his back, to feel his muscles, and Jesse moans, bucking his hips against Kamui, who moves accordingly without even thinking about it.

 

It doesn’t take too much for that shirt to be on the ground as well.

 

Jesse’s leaning over Kamui, pressing their bodies together, and he can’t hold a whimper as Kamui bites a mark on the crook of his neck. It isn’t something Kamui did often, biting, but Jesse loves it when he does it.

Meanwhile he’s already started to fumble with the other’s pants, teasing him with slow motions, even though he knows it won’t last for long.

 

It’s always like this with them: even though they may start slow, in the end it’s always their passion that takes control of them. They always want more, more quickly.

It would be a shame to waste their last night like that though – jeez, he’s talking like Kamui’s going to die the next day – so Jesse’s trying to take it as slow as he can – which isn’t much – but he can see that all this teasing is starting to frustrate the other.

 

\- Jesse… -, he hears him mutter soon in fact, - C’mon -.

\- Can’t fault a guy for taking it slow, uh? -, he replies, but by the look Kamui’s giving him, he understands that the time for going slow is already over.

 

With one blunt movement, he lowers his pants, letting them slide along his muscled legs – he loves those legs so much, especially when they’re wrapped around him – and he lets them fall down, then he does the same with his pants. It’s quicker this way.

He lays a hand on Kamui’s chest, slowly going to his defined abs, and only then he starts to touch him lower.

Kamui’s breath is starting to quicken, but Jesse’s touch is still light as a feather, barely brushing against the other undergarments.

\- Jesse -, he whines, and Jesse doesn’t really have it in him to continue to torture him like that.

 

He gets his hand under the undergarments and he starts touching the other’s penis. He’s already pretty hard.

Kamui’s immediately bucking his hips up, but Jesse holds him with his free hand, massaging circles on his left side with his thumb.

\- Easy there -, he says, - Let me do my thing -.

\- I would if you hurried up, damn it -, Kamui complains, but that’s immediately followed by a bunch of moans as Jesse starts to masturbate him.

 

It’s always easy with the two of them.

There isn’t much thinking during these moments; it’s like during a battle: instincts take over and they do what they feel they should do.

Yeah, very very easy.

 

Kamui’s loving what Jesse’s doing, but he also hates being there without doing any fucking thing, so he decides to at least repay the other for what he’s doing.

He reaches for his thigh, starting to caress it, and Jesse lets out a small moan. With that encouragement, Kamui’s hand slowly goes up, until he’s touching the other too.

He’s just grabbing him, but Jesse finds himself bucking his hips forward. He wants more.

 

\- Who’s impatient now? -, Kamui mutters, smirking, and Jesse chuckles.

\- Fine, you win -, he concedes, as long as it keeps Kamui going, which he does.

 

He slides his hand under and he grabs Jesse’s penis’ head, starting to rub circles with his thumb, mimicking the movements Jesse was doing on his hip to calm him down before.

\- Go on… -, he mutters, and Kamui licks his suddenly too dry lips, taking a hold of his cock and starting to move up and down, following the rhythm Jesse’s dictating on his own penis.

 

They’ve both been already reduced to a panting mess, trying to keep up but also trying to make it last longer, even though it’s obvious that they’re both close.

 

\- Jesse… wait -, Kamui mutters, - Do we wanna finish so soon? -.

He has a point, but Jesse doesn’t want to stop, not when Kamui’s under him and he’s squirming and making those delicious noises he loves so much, and this is exactly what he tells him, making him shiver.

\- We have all night, after all -, he adds then, and his movements get faster. Kamui follows him immediately.

 

It doesn’t take long for them to come, almost at the same time by the way.

\- Shit… Jesse! -, Kamui moans as he comes all over his stomach.

His pace on Jesse’s cock quickens even more, and Jesse finds himself following him soon.

 

Jesse falls on Kamui, panting hard. Kamui isn’t in a better situation.

They both stay like that for a moment, catching their breaths, then Kamui raises himself on his elbows and he kisses Jesse.

It doesn’t last long and Jesse pull away to ask:

\- So, how we wanna do this? -.

\- … Um… -, Kamui mutters, not knowing what to say.

 

Usually it’s Jesse the one who comes up with new ideas and things to try.

Kamui just follows, so that sudden question has taken him off guard.

 

\- C’mon -, Jesse encourages him, and he’s already started to grind their hips together again, - There must be something you want to do before you go -.

\- I… I don’t know -, Kamui replies. He’s still thinking about it.

\- It doesn’t have to be something new -, Jesse says then and, well, maybe there’s something Kamui would like to see before he goes after all.

\- … Ride me -, he says then, and Jesse smiles.

\- With pleasure -.

 

 

Having to leave Kamui’s warmth to take the oil isn’t a nice thing, but somebody has to do it, so even though he doesn’t want to, Jesse pulls away, getting up to take what they need.

He’s also got an idea that he’s sure Kamui will love.

 

When Jesse’s back, Kamui notices a mischievous look on his face, but he gets quickly distracted as Jesse leans down and starts to pepper him with kisses everywhere: on his mouth, on his jaw, on his neck.

He tries to reach for the vial of oil, but Jesse stretches his arm, putting it out of his reach.

He could easily overpower him, get up and take the damn vial, but it’s obvious that Jesse has something in mind, so instead he lets himself fall on the mattress.

 

\- What do you want to do? -, he asks, as Jesse readjust himself over him.

\- Just to give you a little show -, Jesse says, and to tease him even further he rocks his length against Kamui’s, making the other moan.

… He’s pretty sure it won’t take long before they’re both fully erect again.

\- Would you like that? -, he asks then, and the nod Kamui gives him is so desperate that it makes him smile.

 

He likes having this effect on people.

 

Kamui wants to touch him so bad, but he’s trying to restrain himself.

Technically there isn’t a rule about touching, but he feels like he’d lose a challenge if he does something.

Jesse’s as pretty as always, even as he’s fingering himself. He’d ask him to turn around so that he could see it better – those fingers getting inside him and stretching, moving, making him moan – but he can’t bring himself to raise his voice.

Still, that front isn’t that bad either, not when he can see Jesse’s face.

He’s pretty sure all those moans and whimpers are exaggerations – he’s always loved to show off – but he doesn’t care. It’s so hot.

\- I’m at three -, Jesse calls out, and Kamui really wishes he could bring  himself to move so that he could take him immediately, but that’s probably what Jesse wants so he stops himself.

 

He starts to touch himself, then.

He really can’t do otherwise with such a view in front of him.

 

Jesse notices of course, and he stops his hand with his.

\- I’m almost done -, he says, and Kamui can’t help but to mutter a “Piece of shit”.

Why does it always end up like this?

 

He hears Jesse whine as he pulls away his fingers, but he doesn’t have to worry. He’ll be full again soon.

Even then Jesse doesn’t give him the oil, instead he pours some of it on his hand, which then he wraps around Kamui’s length, moving it up and down.

If he continues like this, Kamui will come before he gets the chance to get inside him, but thankfully Jesse seems to know that, and he stop.

 

\- Are you ready? -, he asks, and Kamui nods.

\- I should be the one asking you that -, he says then, and Jesse smiles.

\- Don’t worry, I’m more than ready -.

 

Jesse makes it always seem so easy as he finally slides on Kamui’s cock.

It’s like it never hurts for him and this isn’t even a matter of sizes, because sure Kamui’s not the most endowed man in all Valentia but, as Jesse has said earlier, he’s never heard a complain.

 

Once Kamui’s completely inside, Jesse stops.

He’s panting hard, but he isn’t hurting. He just needs a moment to get used to the sensation; after al Kamui’s penis is more than three fingers.

Kamui reaches his hips with his hands, starting to massage them. Jesse leans down and they kiss again.

Ironically enough, it’s slower this time, just sweet little pecks on the lips, but enough is enough and it’s obvious that Kamui _wants_ to move, and now Jesse’s ready too.

 

He moves up and then he sinks down again, and they both moan.

Jesse repeats the motion but this time he’s met with Kamui’s upward thrust, and he feels his cock going even deep.

\- Yes… -, he mutters, as he starts to pick up the pace.

 

He has no intentions of stopping now, not when they’re both feeling so good.

Jesse’s beautiful, and now Kamui’s sure he isn’t putting a show anymore. Everything that he’s seeing is what he’s really feeling.

Kamui’s meeting all his thrusts, snapping his hips up, and for Jesse every time it feels like he’s getting deeper and deeper. He’s loving it.

 

 

One good thing about being tough mercenaries is that they both have a great stamina.

They don’t know how long it’s been since they started, but they don’t care.

 

Jesse can’t stop looking at Kamui; his eyes are closed and he’s completely lost to the sensation.

His hair is messy, and a few wet strands are sticking on his forehead.

It always fills Jesse with pride when he looks like that; he always feels so far, like there’s some sort of wall between him and the others, and even as he got to know him better, he always feels like that wall hasn’t completely gone away.

During those moments though, there is no wall. That’s the real Kamui, and Jesse can’t help but to feel honored that he’s letting him seeing him like that.

 

Kamui opens his eyes when he hears Jesse crying out.

What a sight to behold.

\- Kamui -, Jesse whines then, - I can’t… Please -.

So much time has passed since they started, but his movements have slowed down; as he’s getting closer and closer to reaching the orgasm, he’s finding it difficult to move his hips with the same energy as before, but he doesn’t want to stop. He doesn’t want _this_ to stop.

 

Thankfully Kamui understands what he wants, and he raises his back, taking Jesse’s face between his hands and he kisses him.

\- I got you -, he mutters, then they turn over the sheets.

 

It’s strangely gentle as Jesse falls down on the mattress, and now Kamui’s over him.

He takes his cock in his hand and he guides it back against Jesse’s entrance.

\- Go, go, go -, Jesse moans, and damn it feels good when Kamui presses against him.

It doesn’t take long for the other to be completely inside him again. Yes, good.

 

Usually Kamui isn’t one for taking the lead for something like that, but this time he’s giving his all.

His thrusts are sharp, quick, deep, and Jesse can only stay there and let him do his thing, moaning his name and trying to meet his thrusts when he can.

It’s cute that Kamui takes his hand and he holds it, and if Jesse wasn’t busy getting his brains fucked out of him, he would’ve commented on it. He still squeezes back, though.

 

\- I’m gonna miss you -, he mutters, without even realising that he’ saying it out loud, but then he hears Kamui replying to him.

\- I’m sure you’ll… Ah! Find someone else -, he says, and well, it’s true that they’ve never really talked about the nature of their relationship, if this is exclusive etcetera, but it hurts Jesse a little that he considers himself so little that he thinks he will replace him so easily.

\- I’ll wait for you -, he says then, and Kamui suddenly stops.

\- I’ll wait for you to come back -, he repeats, wondering why the other looks so taken aback by this.

\- It may take long -, Kamui says, his voice trembling.

\- Doesn’t matter -, Jesse reassures him, and he’d really want him to the get back to what he was doing before, but he doesn’t have the heart to tell him.

 

It wouldn’t really get his point across if he did that.

 

\- What if I don’t come back? -, Kamui asks then, his voice a mere whisper now.

\- Hey -, Jesse says then, - Don’t sell yourself so short, now -.

He raises himself on his elbows until their foreheads are touching, and he tries to kiss him, but Kamui seems hesitant.

\- Don’t you want a place to come back to from time to time? -, Jesse asks then.

Kamui closes his eyes, sighing.

\- I… I don’t know -, he admits then, - Maybe yes -.

He raises his gaze till his eyes meet Jesse’s.

\- If you’ll still be here -, he says then.

Jesse chuckles – and he feels so glad inside – and he says:

\- I couldn’t leave even if I wanted. I’ll be here -.

 

They kiss, and Kamui starts to move inside Jesse again, but this time it feels different.

This time it’s less close to fucking and closer to lovemaking.

 

Jesse hasn’t stopped moaning encouragements to Kamui.

He wants him to know how good he’s doing, how good it feels.

Kamui’s moaning too; it’s Jesse’s name all over, and they both feel so close now.

 

What ends it for Jesse is when Kamui takes a hold of his penis, starting to move his hand up and down along with his thrusts, and Jesse can’t hold back anymore.

With a scream he comes all over his stomach and, feeling his inner walls twitching around him, Kamui follows him immediately, moaning Jesse’s name for a last time.

Jesse can’t help but to squirm as he feels the other coming inside him, but he doesn’t complain. He loves it actually.

 

They both remain there, catching their breaths.

They’re still so close.

 

Kamui’s the first one to move; slowly, he gets out of Jesse – who whines at the sudden loss – and he rolls onto his side, so that he doesn’t press the other man under his weight.

Jesse pulls him closer however, and he presses a kiss on his nose, and Kamui chuckles at the cute gesture.

\- You’re such a sap -, he says then, and Jesse’s laugh.

\- Look who’s talking -, he replies, and they start half-wrestling, half-kissing.

 

This is one of the things they both love about this relationship: despite everything, there’s always some layers of playfulness and casualness in it. Sometimes it feels like a game, even though after what they’ve told each other that night, that might not be completely the case.

 

They don’t talk much.

They’ve already said what they wanted to say before; there is no need of dwelling in it more.

 

Jesse rests his head on Kamui’s chest, hugging his waist to bring him closer, and he feels the other hug him back immediately.

They’re still naked, they’re still sweaty and dirty, but it doesn’t matter for them, and they soon fall asleep.

 

 

The next day, Kamui doesn’t leave immediately. He waits for Jesse to wake up, and they get cleaned up together.

They’re still not talking much.

 

Jesse doesn’t let Kamui go alone, instead he keeps him company until they arrive at gates.

They aren’t really gates per se; it’s more of a fence but it does its job.

They’re holding hands through all the way, and when they arrive, Kamui finds it particularly hard to let go, but he does that anyways.

 

He needs some space, he needs to travel.

Jesse understands and he lets him go.

After all, he said he’s going to come back. He’s not leaving forever.

 

\- So… good luck out there -, Jesse says, but he’s staring at the ground rather than at Kamui.

\- Thanks -, Kamui replies, and he’s looking down too, then he gathers the courage to raise his eyes and he adds, - I’ll be back -.

Jesse raises his gaze to meet his, then he pulls him closer to kiss his lips, and Kamui of course lets him do it.

 

It’s sweet, simple, and quite different from what they’re used to, but this doesn’t mean it’s bad.

\- Be safe -, Jesse mutters then, and Kamui nods.

\- Of course -.

 

Kamui doesn’t look back as he starts to wander off, but it takes a while for him to stop feeling Jesse’s eyes on him.

He smiles, thinking about the other.

It’s… nice, yeah, definitely nice.

 

It may take some time to get used to it, but Kamui’s happy he’s finally found it. He’s glad he’s finally found a place to go back to.

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to be just a fill for a kink meme, how did it end up so long?


End file.
